dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Churrumais
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Nest SEA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DragonNestLogo.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Stubs hey, did you move out the rest of the stubs? I can't access it. Unless you want me to find the pages manually. :What do you mean? Aren't they always at Category:Article_stubs? I can see them all there. Churrumais 17:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) New infobox for character profiles Here's a new design I got for the infobox for character profiles. What do you think? Towerschild 08:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :It looks really nice! Let's use it! Just two things: Make the info titles a bit wider so "Blood Type" would fit in one line, and is there a way to avoid it from showing a black void behind the pictures? Try Background-color:#222222 if it doesn't work. Churrumais 08:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to sleep because it's 4:00 AM here :S I'm sorry I didn't see this some minutes earlier. If you want you can delete what I wrote in To-Do List and replace the boxes. I will help with whatever is left when I wake up. Churrumais 09:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Karacule vs Karakule Welp, now I'm confused. I have seen Karacule lots of times already, but that picture is as official as it gets. (As for background, I think it's better stuck on the top. But thats's just me.) Towerschild 07:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Article Comments I was actually waiting for someone to comment on that. :P I already have it taken down. Towerschild 01:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Announcement of inactivity and status upgrade I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'll be going inactive for the meantime on this wiki. As you've known in the forums, I haven't been able to play with my character properly (and the cause remains elusive until now) and so I think I would be dead weight to the wiki if I do not pass on the needed status for a more effective handling of this wiki. Because of this, I hereby promote you to sysop status. Hopefully, this would allow you to watch over the DNSEA Wiki with greater freedom, especially with vandals running loose. Don't worry, though. I might be able to log in for a few minutes at a time. Just send me a message if you really need help. This is not the goodbye of Towerschild. I'll still be watching you. :) Towerschild (talk) 13:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Tomoe723 You are welcome. I will do as much as I can. It also helps me practice my english composition a lot. My corrections are just minor, like parallelism corrections, punctuations or misplaced adjectives/adverbs. You are a very diligent contributor. It is sad that this wiki was abandoned before, but I'm happy you chose to continue it. ^.^ Tomoe723 (talk) 13:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Mate.. I just happen to see that my favorite Dragon Nest class isn't complete yet so i wanted to help out and make this wikia filled with more infos.. anyway feel fre to help out or add things to complete the Inquisitor page. Cheers! MacJabberMacjabber (talk) 08:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shironsaki Main page. Hey is there anyway to add all the 1st jobs onto the main page? Too lazy to go from the base jobs to 1st jobs. Shironsaki (talk) 07:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) For the piercer picture, i actually wanted to upload a full image which also shows the spear, but realise the transparency was not done well so i didnt try to upload new version. Btw, can you check the warrior's jobs pages? i added the skill info but not sure if the format is acceptable. Shironsaki (talk) 07:30, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I tried to make the table on warrior collasped to save space and was wondering if you can see if its an improvement. Shironsaki (talk) 08:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) no problem :> also how can i get the skill icons from the game files? makes it more easy to get it directly from files Shironsaki (talk) 01:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Eh.... i wanted the skill icons lol not the job icons. thanks anyways. ---- Activity Check Hey Churrumais. I have been working to keep this wiki up, but there are some things that are still left untouched, like the Community Messages section and the Wiki Navigation. Just checking if you're still active so that I can pitch in some ideas. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:42, August 23, 2015 (UTC) : Well, just adding something to the Community Messages should do. In most active wikis, the content in that section is often updated to show the latest news, etc. However, without a gauge of how active the wiki is readership-wise, I have to assume that there's only a handful of people that's visiting the wiki, so things like important links should suffice. As for Wiki Navigation, I'll have to check which content deserves a spot in that area. : I'm also working on a lot of stuff. Dungeon data, lore articles, stuff that I and a lot of interested people would read. Would need a few more hands for that. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 14:29, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hello, you doesn't know me. Anyway, I'm making my own wiki a FCB wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. If can you join it? Or with members? I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. Here's the link: http://fictionalcharacterbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chars%26Verse_Fiction_Wiki SShadowery Notice me Senpai ~(* ^ * ~)... It... it... was... my first.... time... to... to... write... lov... lett... er..., hehe. Oh well, just kidding. I'm a male :3 SShadower (talk) 12:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC)